Automated aerial vehicles, sometimes referred to as drones or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), have become commonly used by hobbyists, some commercial entities, and various militaries. Many of these aerial vehicles are used for capturing aerial images; however, other uses exist. Despite offering numerous applications, aerial vehicles present various challenges with respect to noise control and communication.